The Tie
by BackwordzWriter
Summary: OK, this has nothing to do with Every Soul a Star, but please read! It's about three girls.


THE TIE

Divya Goel

Dear Diary,

I wonder…where did they come up with the word "diary"? Hmm…probably some crazy man, like Beethoven, thought of it. I don't understand how they came up with ENGLISH. I mean, if they didn't know how to communicate how the heck did they come up with a language? Some people think I'm nosy, but I think I'm just curious…with an imaginative mind.

Luv indigo

Hi Beatrice!

I like naming things; your name is now officially Beatrice. Of course, I don't think you need a last name, seeing as you're a THING, not a PERSON…Obviously…Anyways, tons of homework today. Mrs. Marten showed no pity, even when I mentioned my dying sister, Eve. My mom said I have to finish my homework before she'll take me to visit Eve in the hospital. We all love her, and we want her to live, so we might take her to a hospital in New York. It brings tears to my eyes to just think about it…Poor Eve…

SMILES&SUNSHINE! Taylor

Hello Pandora Diary,

I named you Pandora Diary in honor of my family-mostly my sister-and of course, Pandora. I just added "Diary" to the end to make it_ original_. ;) I love that word. _Original, original, original._ Some people look at me oddly when I mention things like this. I don't mind though, because soon I will most likely die-yes, you heard me right! Die! At age thirteen! Tragedy isn't it-and I want people to actually know me and my love of odd things before I breathe my last breath. My hand is getting tired now, so I will write more later, ASAP.

_XOXOXOXO_, _EVE _

Dear Diary,

Today I made a ninety-nine on my pop quiz in Spanish; I was so proud of myself. My two best friends, Lydie and Sandi, were so jealous. Other than that, I had a fairly fine day. Lydie and Sandi were talking about how excited they were to visit the colossal hospital close by and give the patients there the cards they made and the balloons and stuffed animals and sweets that they had recently gotten. I was also a part of this project, and just then I realized that I had not made one card, or bought one stuffed animal. When I got home, I dug through my stuff until I found the list of patients that I was supposed to make the cards for. I got to work right away, and I finished all of them! My favorite card was the one to a girl named Eve Haring. It had GET WELL, EVE written on it in big letters, and my pictures hadn't turned out too smeared and/or messy. Also, I dug up a billion stuffed animals, and I managed to bake some cookies, though I DID burn myself a LITTLE. I'm so excited for the visit now that everything is in place!

Luv indigo

Beatrice,

Mrs. Marten gave me a ninety-three on my paragraph on what it would be like to be a Jewish girl during Hitler's reign. Not bad, eh? My favorite gal pal, Riley, got a seventy-nine, which she is not happy about. Hmm…normally she's the A student…I saw Eve yesterday afternoon. While I was waiting to be able to see her, the nurse told me about some project that some schoolgirls are doing. There's three of them-the schoolgirls, I mean-, and they're making cards and bringing sweets and toys for all the children that are patients at the hospital. I think it's really sweet, and I hope I get to meet the girls that are doing it! I'm glad there are still SOME good people in this world.

SMILES&SUNSHINE! Taylor

Dear Pandora Diary,

My sister, Taylor, visited me yesterday. I was really excited until she started talking about how she got a better grade than her best buddy Riley on some school assignment. It reminded me of my old best friend, Kat. We had been really close until I got cancer and she started avoiding me. Now my only friend is Taylor, and I don't even know if she counts 'cause she's my sister, and she has to come see me even if she doesn't want to. Tomorrow Aunt Jean is coming to visit. She's my mom's little sister, and she's really pretty. Aunt J. is in her 20's and she models, so tomorrow I'm going to try and look my prettiest. She's very critical-especially about looks. She loves Tay since she somehow has some of Aunt J.'s good looks…Tay is so lucky. She's pretty and smart and funny and sweet and she doesn't have to live knowing that she'll die any day soon…unlike me.

_XOXOXOXO, EVE _

Dear Diary,

Three more days until we get to visit the hospital that Lydie and Sandi have been talking about! Lydie's mom is going to drive us over Saturday, and we're going to spend the day there, as planned. Today when I got home from school, my older sister, Amber, was looking through my clothes. When I asked her what she was doing, she just grabbed some of my best articles of clothing and ran out the door. Older sisters are such pests.

Luv indigo

Dear Beatrice,

Right now I am sitting in study hall. I have detention after this, so I can't visit Eve . First of all, I didn't even do anything to deserve detention! I mean, just 'cause I didn't know where we were during English ONCE-okay, fine, it was one times three-when we were reading that textbook, Mrs. Marten gave me detention! She has no sympathy or emotions or feelings, that poor woman. I mean, MY English is FINE. SHE'S THE HILLBILLY! Heck, if she read this she would know just how GREAT my ENGLISH is! Anyways, I feel worse for Eve than I do for myself-at our school, detention is just sitting in a room with an old janitor and doing homework-she's going to be so lonely when Aunt J. visits her! Eve is coming home tonight too, and I have to miss that 'cause of stupid, boring, pointless, useless DETENTION! I AM happy that Aunt J. is visiting, though. I love her; she's my only normal relative.

SMILES&SUNSHINE! Taylor

Dear Pandora Diary,

I'm finally back in my room. They kept me in that hospital for a whole entire WEEK! I do have to go back everyday, though. Even Sunday and Saturday. Mom, Dad, Taylor and Aunt J. were so glad to have me out of the hospital. Aunt J. is leaving tomorrow, but I don't really care 'cause I'M HOME AGAIN! Tay helped me figure out ways to make my teensy bit of hair left look really cool. And I get to go back to school tomorrow! My tutor for when I'm in the hospital, Salina, said that I'll be fine, and that everything they're learning right now is like 2nd grade stuff. I'm so scared to go back!

_XOXOXOXO, EVE _

Dear Diary,

TWO MORE DAYS! AHHH! I wonder if I'll make any friends at the hospital…I hope the patients are nice. Lydie already knows some of the patients 'cause her mom is a doctor there. Sandi doesn't know anyone, like me, but she's so bubbly and friendly that she'll make a ton of friends! Anyways, Dad called today. He wanted me to stay with him over the weekend (him and my mom are divorced) but I told him no way 'cause I wouldn't miss this hospital visit for ANYTHING!

Luv indigo

Dear Beatrice,

Taylor in da hoooouse! Today Eve went back to school! But, sadly, I'm not in her grade so I didn't get to walk around with her all day… I did see her at lunch, though, and she wasn't sitting with her old best friend Kat. She was sitting with a Korean girl that wasn't even talking to her, and with a blond girl who was really pretty (except she had a fake leg). So I dragged Riley along with me and we went and sat with her and we had a blast! None of the 9th graders even minded…I guess I didn't give them enough credit for their niceness…

SMILES&SUNSHINE! Taylor

Dear Pandora Diary,

Reasons I am lucky:

I have a great sister who really cares.

I have loving parents.

I have lived for this long.

Reasons I am unlucky:

I will die soon.

All my friends dumped me.

I live a lonely life.

I cry myself to sleep every night.

I miss my old life.

I miss my hair.

I miss not missing things.

I miss not knowing what's ahead of me.

And not caring what's behind me.

'Cause the future would fix all my mistakes.

But now my future is a graveyard.

With no flowers in front of my grave.

With an unimportant inscription written on my gravestone.

I had a bad day back to school. No one talked to me, and at lunch Taylor and Riley thought I was lonely so they came and sat with me. Sure, we had fun, but it was SUPER embarrassing. Not that I would EVER tell Tay that…I have to be strong for my little sister.

_XOXOXOXO, EVE _

Dear Diary,

OMIGOD THE VISIT'S TOMORROW! I'M SO FRICKIN' EXCITED! Sandi wasn't very bubbly today, though. She was coughing, and she said that her mom told her she wasn't allowed to come 'cause she might get sicker. Lydie's still going, thankfully. I feel so bad for Sandi, but she'll come next time for sure! I'm too psyched to be sad for her…I hope I don't sound like a bad best friend, though. Anyways, Amber was seriously wearing my navy blue sweater today. It was like, waayyy too tight for her! She's probably trying to impress some boy (what's new?). Well today I wore my new brown skirt with my cowboy boots and my white button-down, and the most popular girl in our grade, Brenna, complimented me! I think I'll wear my black jean skirt with my grey sweater and grey and white flats to the hospital tomorrow…

Luv indigo

Dear Beatrice,

Today Eve has to spend the day in the hospital. I am excited though, 'cause those girls are coming to visit! I'll try and write more tonight, my Beatrice.

SMILES&SUNSHINE! Taylor


End file.
